The Bounty Hunter
by A Fire Inside
Summary: Bounty Huntress, Mimi the best there is, never has she mixed business with pleasure...Never. Yamato Ishida, has the fourth largest bounty on his head...Not to mention, wanted dead or alive. You can't help but wonder, "What?"
1. Chapter One

_**Bounty Hunter**_

**_Authors Notes_**: I know some of you will say something like: _finish one story before you begin another. I know some of you are agreeing._ To be honest I am done with all my other stories...Just because none of you have seen the end result of my works doesn't mean I'm not done.

This is story if strange... Like my most recent piece of work _Rock legend _and _Can't Kill Me_ did contribute. But unlike that fic...They only helped in about a few paragraphs instead of writing the whole thing together. Incase you didn't know what kind of writing style those tow have I'd be more than happy to break it down.

_Rock Legend_: Romantic...but can be a bit of a pervert at times

_Can't Kill Me_: She loves her mushy, fluffy, romantic clichés

Disclaimer: Never have owned anything never will so leave me alone.

Dark clouds hung over the immense graveyard. Streaks of moonlight slightly illuminated the dark and depressing surroundings. A light fog-like mist hung inches above the ground, concealing the green grass below.

A young man dug away as he whistled an upbeat melody to himself. A loud clanking sound was heard from the pit, a smile appeared on the man's face.

"I've found ya," he said as he produced a crowbar from his knapsack. He opened up the black casket, a thick muck escaping, causing the man to cough a bit.

"Don't worry...Mr. Thomas Sakai, I'm not a necrophiliac, I just hear you have some pretty stones on you." He commented as if the corpse were to respond. He searched the body and discovered two enormous rubies, and a nice gold bracelet.

"Well...I have what I want and I hope you get well soon Sakai-san." He said as he proceeded to close the casket. Once he climbed out of the shallow pit he dusted himself off.

"You dropped something," a feminine voice said.

The grave robber turned around slowly and smoothly, and was surprised to find a gun pointed in his face.

"Hey there pretty lady," he teased.

"You don't look like much of an outlaw," she commented as she looked him over.

"Nor do you look like much of a bounty huntress, Ms. Mimi Taichikawa." He replied a mischievous look in his dark blue eyes.

The gun cocked before she asked, "How do you know me?"

"_Please_...Any guy with a bounty on his head knows you... I heard you don't return phone calls." He responded still keeping his cool.

"And I heard you're wanted dead or alive, Yamato Ishida." She said as she pressed the gun closed to his face.

"Really? Hmm... Sorry, babe, not today," he stated as he twisted her arm around, causing the weapon to drop from her hand.

She elbowed him in the stomach; once her arm was freed she kneed him on the face. Bringing his hand up to his nose, he smirked at the sight of blood.

"I love it when a lady can kick my ass," he commented at as she took another swing at him.

He caught her fist, his smirk grew. She threw another punch; he again caught her fist in his hand.

"I win," he said as he kissed her on the lips.

She pulled away and wiped her lips in disgust, she glared at him. "What you don't think I deserve a reward?" he questioned her, causing her to pounce again.

She kicked up towards his temple, but barely managed to knick him on his shoulder. She kicked again, and landed a hit on his rib cage. He bent down and tripped her, pinning her to the floor.

"I think I win again," he smiled as he leaned down to kiss her.

Using her legs, she hurdled him off of her body. Yamato's flew head first into a tombstone.

With blurry vision, Yamato rubbed his temple; he looked up and saw what was undoubtedly a gun in his face. "Alright, alright...you win." He slurred a bit before he blacked out. She rolled her eyes and sighed as she proceeded to hand cuff him.

**_Authors Notes_**: Well what do you think? I thought it was alright for something that I wrote in ten minutes. Anyway....

I know I haven't done this in a while but I'm willing to cut a deal with my readers...If I get _10 _reviews I will update in four days.

But if I get _15_ reviews I will update in two days...If less than _5 _are in... _well _this story will follow the same pattern as my others

Meaning you'll have to wait months and months for a new chapter.


	2. Chapter Two

_**Bounty Hunter**_

Authors Notes: I figured I'd do something new...If you don't notice what that new thing is well then...I don't know what to tell you.  
----------------------

Yamato awoke to find himself handcuffed to a bed and with a damp cloth over the gash on his head. He noticed Mimi, the bounty huntress watching him, so he shifted his position so that his head was resting on his palm.

"So, handcuffs? A bit kinky, don't you think?" he asked as he lifted arched a brow.

"Are you ever off?" She asked him.

"Why don't you keep me around--you just might find out," he suggested. "And I believe the more suitable question would be: Are you ever on? AS in do I turn you on?" he added.

"I don't get turned on by guys that reek of blood and dead bodies." She stated a frown made it's was onto Yamato's face.

"I noted the ship wasn't moving, may I ask why?" Yamato asked, disregarding her previous remark.

"One: I was waiting for your bounty to go up. Two: Because other bounty hunters might want to steel _my_ bounty" she explained.

"_Your_ bounty? Hmm.... You made it sound as if I was your boyfriend, and you didn't want me talking to other ladies...Than again that's it sounded like to me." He commented as he winked at her.

"In your dreams," she scoffed; this only caused his smile to widen.

"It's already been done......So bounty huntress, pretty hot. What made you choose this...lifestyle?" he questioned.

"...To silence the critics--to prove that a female can do just as well as any man." She responded.

"So you're a feminist...Equal rights, cool." He commented. "Good thing you didn't get all buff...you know all ripped and cut up--or else you wouldn't be as sexy." He added, knowing it would cause some sort of anger.

"Remember, I can still kick your ass." She responded.

"You know I did actually mean what I said...about you kicking my ass, and I finding hot... But then again you gave me a minor concussion--which is still very sexy on your half." He replied as he sat up.

"How you have the third largest bounty on your head is a mystery." She said.

"Third, I thought I had the fourth largest bounty...you're lying aren't you...you don't have to lie to make friends." He commented.

"You were fourth...but your recently got word that your latest crime puts you in third." She clarified for him.

"What?! That was just a grave robbery!" he said in disbelief.

"You seem to have forgotten that you killed the grave keeper," she added on.

"That guy was already dead!" Matt said.

"Not the guy in the grave, you idiot! The old man whom strangled...the guy sitting in the office marked 'grave keeper'" Mimi stated.

"Oh, _that_ guy-- he was practically dead anyway...So, now that my bounty has gone up...don't you think we should get moving?" He asked wanting to change the subject.

"Can't my partner isn't back yet." She informed him.

"Partner you say-- female?" he inquired a deviant smirk pulling on his face.

"Male and _he'll_ be watching _you_ once _he_ returns." Mimi notified him. She scoffed at how pathetic he had made himself sound.

"But we were just getting to know each other...c'mon you like to silence critics and I like killing people, your turn." He said as he stood up from the bed, which he was sitting on.

"How'd you get the cuffs off?" Mimi asked as she promptly pulled out a gun.

"I have my ways-- now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way now." Yamato said as he prepared to walk off.

"Not so fast, Ishida," Mimi said as she quickly handcuffed herself onto him.

"Damn it, why'd you have to go and do that for?" Yamato asked as he pulled on his arm.

"I'm not about to lose my retirement." Mimi said firmly as she began to walk, pulling Yamato along with her.

Yamato sighed deeply, before he rolled his. He halted causing her to stop as well; he smiled when she glared at him.

"I'm not going anywhere" he stated.

"Don't start with me, Ishida," she warned him, he stepped up to her before replying with: "Or what?"  
-----------------

Authors Notes:...Well that thing I was going to do differently isn't all too obvious, but if someone catches it-- good for you! Any questions I'll try to answer...try, that's the key word: **_TRY_**.


	3. Chapter Three

_**Bounty Hunter**_

Authors Notes: Well, I don't' know what to say...Thank you? I really wasn't expecting this much reviews for this story in general...But on average ten reviews per chapter isn't all too bad.

I won't procrastinate any longer...

-----------------------------

-------------------------------------------------

Mimi glared at him once he challenged her authority. He smirked and quickly snuck a kiss, which instantly triggered her anger. She threw a fist towards his face; he quickly dodged; grabbed the chain from the cuffs, and reeled her in.

"Are we really going to do this again?" He asked, soon enough he was doubled over, due to the blow to his stomach.

"Will you ever get your hormones in check?" she responded.

He only smirked at the question before he hooked his leg onto hers, which caused her to trip and fall. She pulled on the chain from the cuff; Yamato coincidentally fell to the floor.

"I can really get use to this position," he stated, a smile gracing his lips.

"In _hell_," Mimi responded, before she flipped him off of her body.

"So...You've made reservations there too? What a coincidence" Yamato responded as he gently shoved her off of him.

Mimi quickly produced a gun and shoved it none too gently into Yamato's skull.

"Whoa...Hey, whoa, hold on there......Be a good sport and play fair." Yamato said a bit of unsteadiness in his voice.

"Too bad this isn't a game." Mimi responded as she cocked the gun.

"Well if you aren't going to play fairly...I don't see why I should either" Yamato said as he presented a small sterling silver key.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Mimi questioned.

"Put the gun down," Yamato negotiated. "Look at this way, Ms. Taichikawa...If you don't put the gun down...I will assure myself that we stay hand cuffed together. So put it down." Yamato said.

"You wouldn't." she challenged him. His face was not phased by her tone; he simply dangled the key before her eyes, before swallowing it.

"That was the key to the cuffs!" Mimi shouted at him as she smacked him over the head with her gun.

"Too bad this isn't a _game_ or else you could've just hit the reset button." Yamato laughed half-heartedly.

-----------

Mimi took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. But Yamato's laughing kept on getting the best of her. "Not to worry...This is no reason to worry......Not to worry--my partner has a spare." Mimi told herself.

"I couldn't help but overhear that last statement...but who exactly did your partner go after again?" He asked.

"Jerry black-- Second largest bounty," she informed him.

"Jerry _Hit-Man_ Black?" Yamato laughed

"Yes..." she trailed off.

"He went after Jerry--he ain't coming back." Yamato commented casually.

"What makes you say that?" Mimi asked in what seemed to be a worried tone.

"What? Well...Noting-- It's just that I've had the pleasure of meeting Mr. Black...Let me just put it this way. What I did to the grave keeper tonight would be _Childs play_ to him...I mean it's _five_ in the morning already. I set out to do rob that grave at about midnight." Yamato explained slowly, adding to his somewhat humorous tone.

---------

--------------

"You're wasting your time. Incase you haven't noticed the cuffs are...T.A Prototype 6.0 Bounty gear--They're indestructible...Prototypes? These aren't even out on the market yet..." Yamato said, commenting the last part to himself, as he examined thee cuffs.

"I know what type of gear I use, no need to tell me. But I refuse to stand another minute handcuffed to you. I sweat can't you keep your hands to yourself for ten minutes?" Mimi ranted as she attempted to pick the locks.

"Let's just hope you remember that first comment you just made," Yamato told her as he watched her fidget with the cuffs. "And I _can_ keep to myself for ten minutes, but I love watching you get angry." He added on.

"Just, shut-up for a moment." She told him as he continued to pick at the locks.

"I'll make you a deal. You let me go and I'll get us out these cuffs faster than...well faster than, I don't know. But I can get us out of here pretty quickly." He stated his proposition as he noticed the obvious predicament.

"Not happening." She stated bluntly.

"Your loss, really...I do have the required equipment in my ship...:" Yamato trailed purposely.

"Fat chance, Ishida," she responded.

---------

--------------

"Well, I smell like crap, mind if I take a shower?" Yamato asked

"Not even that little joke would make me change my mind." Mimi informed him.

"Heh, heh...too bad it wasn't a joke." Yamato said with a straight face.

"That's your problem then," Mimi said.

"No, Mimi, it's yours-- Where's the shower at?" Yamato questioned her as he began to search the ship.

"You can't shower now! Incase you've forgotten, we're handcuffed to one another." Mimi protested as she dragged behind him in protest.

"To be completely honest with you-- I just don't give damn...Hey, I've found it!" Yamato announced as he stopped before the restroom door.

"Look, I really see no point in you bathing at the moment. I don't." Mimi commented as she moved her eyes around the room, looking at everything except him.

"Hey, your partner even left some clothes out for me, what a nice guy." He said as he began to peel off his dusting shirt. "Dude, Just turn around and face the other direction if it bothers you that much." He said as he unbuckled his belt.

Mimi quickly and swiftly turned around as his jeans began to drop, soon after she heard water running.

------------------------

-------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: Only two more chapters left...And I will warn you. _Rock Legend_ did assist me in writing the next two chapters. So if you heeded my warning in the beginning of this story, you will know what his writing style is like.

I'll tell you now; it's **nothing** like **_The Great Disappointment_**. He was just bored when he wrote that...His true style you will see in the following chapters.


	4. Chapter Four

_**The Bounty Hunter**_

_**Chapter Four**_

By A Fire Inside

* * *

"What do you people eat around here? What's this…Crap, crap more crap…what is this? Avocado juice—you can't be serious" Yamato said as he rummaged the cupboards.

"It's called eating healthy." She responded as she made grabbed the juice from him.

"No, no it's not…Vegetables and fruits, huh? Where do you get all of your protein? For god's sake woman, kill a cow or something!" He yelled in frustration while moving towards the other room.

"Would you mind telling me when you plan on moving around? It'll save me the trouble of tripping after you." She shouted with a yank of the cuffs.

"Well you shouldn't have cuffed yourself to me in the first place…_tripping after you_…please you're tripping _over_ me not _after_ me." He scoffed.

"Wasn't it you who decided to swallow the key?" she pointed out while he examined a sandwich.

"Finally something decent…this—this is what…you should…be eating…I mean—bread, ham…dude it even—it even has bacon…good eating" he managed between bites.

"Don't speak with your mouth full," she scolded as she pushed him away from her.

"Here have some," he handed her the sandwich she of course refused. "When was the last time you had a sandwich? C'mon if may not be made of tofu—and it may have bread instead lettuce…c'mon," he said as he backed her into a wall. "You know…you'd make the animals that died to become these ingredients very proud…I mean if they knew they'd be going into such an incredibly hot body they commit suicide…just one bite."

"They'd only commit suicide because they'd know that they'd be responsible for someone's messed up physique," she said reluctantly taking a bite.

"Still you'd eat more because they wouldn't slaughtered they'd be dying at they're own hands?—hoofs" he corrected.

"But how can you eat bacon knowing where it came from?" she questioned him.

"How can you send your bounties to prison knowing what they do there?" he responded. "Besides my ancestors didn't fight huge dinosaurs for me to be eating grass. We're at the top of the food chain for a reason!" he added.

"Prison and animal rights aren't even comparable." She retorted

"Maybe so…but I'm glad I'm getting the death sentence. No chance in hell am I going to be some guy's girlfriend." He said taking the last bite of the sandwich.

"You're afraid of being someone's girlfriend? Look at this," she said as she displayed a file on a large screen. "You've killed twenty-nine people, robbed forty-seven graves, put eighteen people in critical condition…what else do we have here? You've—held up sixty-two banks…impressive for someone who's only 25 years old…I see, you committed your first criminal act when you were 16, hmm" she read aloud.

"…I hate that picture, I mean red isn't my color wouldn't you agree?" he questioned after several moments of silence.

"Yeah, black looks much bett…I mean how should I know?"

"Oh my effing god she almost agreed with me." He mocked.

"Shut-up!"

* * *

"Hey, why don't you go to that website—you know the one with the names and pics of all the bounty hunters Black killed." He asked after having sat next to the ship entrance for over an hour.

"Why do you think he's dead?" she asked.

"C'mon Mimi! I know you're more than something for me to look at. Prove it and use your head. It's 11:30pm, almost a day! You'd think the guy would at least call!" He shouted while dragging her into the computer room.

"Fine! You're See he's not in here…"

"Let me see…what's the jerk's name again?" he asked.

"Michael Parker" she responded.

"That, by far is the whitest name I've ever heard…no wonder…you couldn't recognize him…Jerry, gross…your partner got skinned."

"…"

"…Ms. Tachikawa—uh, Mimi?" he asked

"…He was only here for about two weeks…there isn't that much of an emotional attachment there." She said in a shaky voice.

"…So…"

"…"

"I guess this is the reason Jerry's ahead of me on the wanted list…Even I don't kill people and gloat about it online." Yamato noted casually.

"I hadn't noticed…we should get going" she said head towards the control room.

"What! No! I haven't slept in thirty-seven hours. I'm all for going off to meet my death…but would you just let me sleep?" Yamato requested. Not waiting for a response he began walking in the opposite direction of her. "I know I saw a bed around here somewhere…" he said as he looked through each room.

"Fine we can sleep…just do me a favor and stay on your side of the bed." She ordered him as she dragged him towards her room.

"Oh c'mon…you know you want me to disobey you as much as I do." He said as he climbed into her bed.

"…Get over yourself." She yawned.

"…No thanks…but I wouldn't mind getting under you."

"Go to…hell"

"I love you too."

* * *

Author's notes: …yeah I finally updated…Demetri and I aren't on the best of terms at the moment…so what'd you guys think. I really couldn't think of any good transitions for going from: dead partner to "hey let's climb in bed together."

So yeah, please review…please. And don't forget to check out _Rock Legend's_ c2 community titled **_In Vacuo in Extrimis._**


End file.
